the vengeful lioness
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Orb empire been in peace and neutral since the war began but what will thaire status be after a attck? read to find out and huge harem wraning Yuri and gender benedt Kira Athrun and Suzaku and Cagalli and female Kira not related.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own gundom and codegeass and waring yuri and female harem and female Kira and Shuzaku and kira female name is fumi and

Chapter1

World at war

The world is at war with four superpowers the earth alliance Zaft Orb, Empire and the holy Britannian empire. Orb been staying out of the war for few years now a letter came a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes with white cloths on her name is Fumi Yamato entered the throne room and said," emperor Uzumi you have a letter its marriage personal for lady Cagalli's hand".

The young women continued" its sent by none other then Charles Zi Britannia" Uzumi has graying hair hes in his mid 40s brown skin he took the letter opened it up and read it. He then said," so hes bringing a son here to marry my daughter" a girl came in with blonde hair and amber eyes walked in she yawned from a nap and saw a letter in her fathers hands.

She says," may I see that Father?" he hands her the letter she reads it crumbles it up and said," damn I am not marrying a damn Britannian!".

Then a young man came in with body guards he has light blue greenish hair and green eyes he smiles walks up to Cagalli and kiss her hand and says," hi my name is Castor Rui Britannia".

Cagalli gave a disgusted creeped out and go to hell look all at the same time she sensed something off about him she yanked her hand back, thinking 'how disgusting a mans dick is'.

She snarled and said," I don't give a crap who you are I am not marrying you!" she then left to her room wile Fumi followed her to her room she said, "Lady Cagalli you need to claim down".

Cagalli gave a heavy breath in and out got her petrol cloths on she said," we need to hurry fathers got a meeting with the food suppliers" back in the throne room .

Castor had anger on his face and said," this how it will be ?!" he and his guards left wile Uzume got ready with the convoy they were on land. Wile Cagalli and Fumi were in a boat protecting the convoy from attcks then exposition was heard Caglli then saw it got in the strike gundom .

The exposistions killed the whole convoy she got ready for battle the strike is white blue and red the other gundom is green got green rockets on the back and blue eyes with weapons of EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod, MA-BAR721 High-energy Beam Rifle and a MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber.

It also has MA-XM434 Beam Claw and MGX-2235B,"Callidus Kai" Multi-phase Beam Cannon, and other weapons. Cagalli looked with in the fire she could not see her father she knew he was in their she then charged, at the Zaft guns does shooting them all down all of them during all but one.

She took out the combat knife and swing at the Chaos Gundam it dodged a voice come from it said." Ah, what's wrong coward princess of Orb?" Cagalli gritted her teeth in rage.

And she swung it again the Chaos Gundam blocked she fired smoke screen bullets and flew off "damn!" yelled Cagalli she then called a cleanup crew and went back to the castle.

Thair she made arrangements for her father and the other peolpes funeral she cryed has her father was baryed Fumi put her hand on Cagllai, and kissed her neck she bit her neck to stop from moaning.

She grabed Fumi took her to her room thair she moaned then she trun around and kiss Fumi lips Cagalli darted her Tung in Fumi Fumi moaned, has Cagalli put her on her bed. Cagalli took her cloths off Fumi kissed and licked Cagalli's neck Cagalli moans she takes Cagalli cloths off both were nude , they took their cloths and undergarments off.

Cagalli then says" want to bear my hear or weriess ?" Fumi " no thinks but we can get sex slaves for that Cagalli gave a twisted and sadistic look and smile and then kissed Fumi's breasts Fumi moaned.

And her backed arched her breasts going in Cagalli's mouth has she sucked them her hand trailed down Fumi's body and she put one finger in Fumi Fumi moaned. Fumi yelled out," more Lady Cagalli more I want to come!" Cagalli added a second keep gonging in deep she then added a third Fumi came rose.

Fumi fingered her lady has well both their climax rose both moaned and then cagllic and Fumi came they yelled in unison, then they scesscer, both their pussy's were being rubbed together.

Both their came built and they came both went to sleep, Cagalli felt better now since Fumi confronted her.

Few weeks past and Cagalli's coronation she bows infrunt of a man he then said, "I know crown you empress of Orb" the people of Orb cheered for their new Empress.

Cagalli stood up and went to the stage gave her speech" we has Orb shall get revenge on my father and you great emperors' death ".

They all cheered Cagalli then left to her father office now her's in the office waiting , is Fumi she said," I done investigating and found a vocal match to the Chaos Gundam's pilot it's the princess of the plant/ Zaft Lacus Clyne ".

Cagalli gave a evil smirk and said," lets find a replacement and captrue her we will atcck the plants a royal party is coming in a few weeks.

Cagalli then got a idea "pless summon Meer Campbell" Fumi did she came she has long black hair to her back and black eyes she says,"what do you need empress?".

Cagalli said," I want you to pose has the Fake Lacus Clyne " Meer shook her head yes she would. A few weeks pass Cagalli is in her ship heading to the plants and has her army ready for battle, along with her is her Knight Fumi Yamato they landed and both Cagalli and Fumi were lead to Lacus room their were the princess of Britannian empire.

The first princess has pale brown hair green eyes tall is 32 wearing a purple dress with weird head pice the second princess as dark pink/ purple hair, wearing a wine red dress she tall has well.

The third princess had light pink hair and purple eyes white dress the fith princess has blue eyes dark orange hair in loup tails and the last had light orange hair blue eyes wearing a red dress.

Cagalli mentaly licked her lips at them has she set down all drinking tea and besikits , the third princess said," sorry about you father Cagalli" Cagalli put on a fake smiled and said," thinks Euphemia".

Euphemia got up went to Cagalli and gave her a hug Cagalli then got up and took her back to her seat and then went to Lacus stoped hugged her then put the sleeping meds in her tea.

Lacus drank some the tea 15 minutes went by she fell asleep then a shake was felt on the plants, eveyone, fell all the princess knights came in wile Cagalli helps Lacus up.

they all split up to thair ships wile Cagalli and Fumi took her to thair ship the fake took her place in the room, they got on bord and left Cagalli went to the strike got in it and droped out of the ship.

She began attcking Zaft a man with black hair purple eyes e has red suite and red helment on he came out of a light green, Zaku.

The Zaku attcked with its MMI-M633 beam assault rifle it has, the strike gundom in its sites it fired. Cagalli dodged she fired her own beam rilfe the Zaku dodged" who the hell are you?!" she yelled.

The strike got in close used her beam sword and cut the Zaku's arms and legs off and going for the cock pit, in side the Zaku the controls were blowing up the man's arms and legs were being blown the bits to.

The saber cut thru the cock pit when louched out thue he was still cut in half loseing his blood his name is athrun zala ,Cagalli then switches packs to the heavy pack and fires heat seeking missiles killing all the unites with in one blow the only ones who lived was team Athrun.

They retrved Athrun's body made it back in the planets wile the Orb empire made it back to Orb in the dudgeon, theirs Lacus cline Cagalli gave a dark smirk thinking what to do to Lacus.

End of chapter 1 of the veniceful lioness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Capture of Flay Allster and Miriallia Haw

Cagalli woke up with Fumi beside after a good night of sex she got dressed went to the dudgeon were Lacus was strapped to the wall"mmmmm how to break you?", Lacus gave a determined stair.

"you wont get away with this coward princess!" Cagalli's eyes widen at that name her eyes glared with flames of anger she slaps Lacus, a idea hit her she blind folded her unchained her took her to a cube like machine.

She then tied her in a chair then said, "you to fragile for pain so this is better" Lacus then shook in fear of what the vengeful Lioness was going to do to her.

Cagalli put headphones on and left shut the door Lacus heard and felt nothing Cagalli left sealed the door, Fumi had her lunch ready she ate and watched on TV.

Cagalli could see her fear from the shaking Fumi then said, "you need a new target may I recommend my friends Flay Allster and Miriallia Haw" Cagalli thought on it.

she licked her lips "do they taste good?" Fumi gulps and blushes "yes they do empress I have had relations, with the two but they strong willed and are pro earth", Cagalli shook her head yes she wanted them.

Fumi goes on a ship and heads to Heliopolis at Heliopolis they doing a co event with Ashford Academy, their four girls in white PE shirt and brown ,bottoms revealed their legs one has long red hair in a pony tail pale blue eyes with big boobs her Name is Flair Allster.

Next women is incredibly attractive. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a curvy figure her name is Milly Ashford.

The next women has long, bright orange hair. A noticeable trait of her hair is two small strands on both sides are tied together in a ponytail, which are sometimes made larger or disappear all together.

She has very long hair, as it reaches her hip area. A large portion of her hair on the left side hangs down over her shoulder.

In the middle of her face, another portion of her hair reaches down though it is much shorter than the one on the left. Her eyes are a yellowish green.

Her Name is Shirley Fenette the last women has dirty brown hair with blue eyes same PE uniform has the others, her name is Miriallia Haw but likes being called Milly.

Fumi lands in her PE uniform and goes to the four she kisses Milly and Flay they kiss back, they spent the day together two women from distance was watching one had green long hair to her back with golden eyes shes hot looking.

She wearing a white top revealing her stomach and white sorts revealing her legs her name is C.C. the other girl brown hair in chieness buns, they look at each other the brown head said," a defector of the glass order known has C.C".

C.C looks at her "mmm who you?" the other girl answered" not of you consuern" she then leaves, she returned to her leader Queen Jori we may have an opptuntey to walk among the humans".

Jori has red hair to her back wearing a crown red eyes she then said,"speak Fly" Fly continued,"we can join Zero side or join Empress of Orb rumor has It shes wanting an heir and heiress ".

Jori said," I meet with orb set up a meeting" Fly went sent them a message in Britannia Rui was drinking wine reading the newspaper "ah so Cagalli a spitball after all those I still want to make her pay!".

His sister came in she wearing low-cut pink dress with red and black details with gold-ish lining and what appears, to be white wings attached to the back of the aforementioned dress.

She has spanish pink hair that is kept in a ponytail and violet eyes. "oh brother I can handle that blond bitch if you wish".

Rui"ok great idea you may if she attcks us" his sister name is Marrybell she then left backon the plants, Athrun woke up he saw his body was feminine .

She then looked in a mirror she has purple hair long to her back down and pink eyes" what happened to me is this my voice?" Athrun said, womanly voice.

Yzak "we had to do a mind transplant Athrun you need a new name what you think of Athra ?", Yzak has gray hair blue eyes and red uniform on .

Then both Hawk sisters walk in so dose Shiho they hug Athra and said, "we teach you women things ok?".

Shiho has long black hair in a pony tail with purple eyes, big bust wearing a blue shirt and kaki sorts.

One sister has red hair in pig tails she has Indigo eyes and wearing a yellow tank top with blue sort sorts ,on "we also take you shopping for new cloths" her name is Meyrin Hawke.

Her sister has Red-violet hair sort with indigo eyes wearing black jeans and black shirt she looks away and blushes at Athra, then they left.

Back in orb its been a week since Lacus not been touched Cagalli walks in said, "do you want to be touched?" Lacus shook her head yes.

Lacus said, "yes mistress I do want be touched" Cagalli touches her arm she shivers at it Caglli then takes Lacus to bed .

She kiss Lacus **pless go to ao3 for this secne this been edit to follow fanfiction. net guidelines**

Lacus passed out Lacus smiles has a girl with sort red hair walks in with blue eyes wearing a red shirt white pants said," empress I see you having fun" Cagalli truns around nude gets off of Lacus and kiss the girl.

"yes I am Mayura" Mayura then hands her a envelope she reads it"mmm ok lets make the plans you Juri and Asagi are my knights because Fumi is on a mission for me at the moment ".

Back with C.C. she was in room and said, "Lelouch what do you think of the empress attack on the plants?" Lelouch smiles"she can make a great ally " .

C.C. contuied"oh their ather girl watching the event I never seen her I think she could be a member of the rumored Futas "Lelouch has sort black hair and purple eyes wearing school blue uniform.

Back with Fumi she was with Flay and Miriallia she kissed them both they kissed back she made whine for the three druged Flay's and Milly's handed it to them.

They both felt woozy the room spines both passed out , Fumi picked them up and took them to her shuttle and left.

Went back to Orb their the two were tied up in dudgeon Fumi went to Cagalli "empresses I have Flay Allster and Miriallia Haw captured".

Cagalli smirked"good I love to break them but I am tired to I think we should do a dubbel attck on on earth and on Britannia oh I be gone I have a meeting so breaking Flay and Mirianllia I am leaveing up to you".

Cagalli ate then sleep with Lacus back in earth alliance a women with long brown hair and brown eyes was setting down with two men, her name is commander Murrue Ramius.

Behind her is a women with sort black hair and purple eyes her name is Natarle Badgiruel both wearing whit earth alliance uniforms , two men set infrunt of them.

A man in a buness suite with gray he said," I need you find Flay my daughter ather man he looked just like Miriallia he said,"find my daughter to Miriallia".

Both women looked at the profiles "we will" they began to investagate their kidnapping , "I wounder if Orb empire behind this I heard Uzumi's daughter gone nuts has entered the three way war ".

Murrue then kiss Natarle she kissed back they did their ivsteagation a lot people said that they spotted with one Fumi Yamato , they then stoped for dinner and ate and went to bed toghter .

E nd of chapter 2 pleasse read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The meeting and attack on Britannia

Cagalli got up next morning got shower ate breakfast and went to her shuttle, at the shuttle is Juri.

Juri Asagi and Mayura bow has she enters they go to ancient country of the immortals C.C race Cagalli and her knights landed, their waiting is Fly.

"welcome Empress Cagalli Queen Jori been waiting on you", shows them the way they walk in a huge hallway with paintings on the ceiling they make it to the dining room.

Asagi tried her food it was fine Juri drank the wine then the two rulers ate, "so I heard you wanted kids Cagalli" Cagalli averted her eyes to the side of the room.

Cagalli then answered "yes I do what is this about a alliance?" Jori shook her head yes, "what can you offer Orb?" asked Cagalli with caution in her tone of voice.

Jori said," I can give you the ability to have kids" Cagalli looked shocked "ok may I think about it? ".

Jori" yes you may I show you to you gust rooms" they shown to the rooms Cagalli went to sleep, got up to a new dress it was revealing it had see thru and pink with other bright color and a head piece she put on.

Headed for breakfast she ate Mayura walks in "hey empresses" Cagalli hugged Mayura she set down and ate, Asagi and Juri walked in set down and eat to.

"I am taking her offer" Mayura Asagi and Juri look happy after Cagalli went get the sugary , back with Fumi.

She in the dudgeon looking at Milli and Flay Fumi got some paste rubbed it on the two , both Milli and Flay bodys heated up.

Fumi smiles at this and leaves, she comes back at dinner time, both girls are moaning sweating and tungs are stick out.

She smirks at them "what do you two want?" both looked at Fumi "we want you Fumi", Fumi kiss them both.

 **plesse go to ao3 for this secen**

Fumi looks at her the four came at the same time, Lacus lapped her cum up she smiled at Fumi.

Back with Cagalli she laying on the operation table waiting for her surgery a female dr walks in,with light blue scrubs mask and thing over her head.

"you want the biggest futa right?" Cagalli shook her head yes, they put her under they attached the dick on were her viina is made suer were go inside of her.

Her three knights waited impotently the dr comes out,"it was a success" they smiled went into the recovery room.

A hour pass and Cagalli's eyes flutter open Jori walks in"you need three weeks to rest", she said has Cagalli was tranfored for her shuttle to retrun to Orb.

Three weeks pass at Euro Britannia two women kissing in bed one has orange hair and purple eyes, naked the other red long hair to her back with green eyes .

They began to scissor when a explosion was seen and heard and felt outside thaire window,"who dare attck us?!" yelled ornage haired women thaite names are Jean Rowe the one in organe hair is Jean.

The others name is Alessandra Dolos the red haead "you need get out of her Alessandra this not game you play in you little tournaments ", Alessandra just rolled her eyes .

Has they got dressed Alessandra wearing a black top with sleaves that cover her arms not her shoulders or fourarms, with a white body vest with flames on the bottom her brests popingg oout .

With her theies being exposed in white boots wile, Jean wearing purple robes with a white belt with gold markings and a large gold Britannian Military insignia on the front and back of her robes. She's also seen carrying a sword around.

Both went to the hanger bay were the knightmare frame were keep they got in them , and took off with one behind "hey we being attacked" , a voice over thaire mics say.

a girl has pig tails in black hair and purple eyes said her name is Mika she has same size has breasts has Alessandra, wearing a revelaing viaration of the britannian uniform.

A women also comes in a red knightmare her name is Carine ne Britannia the Fifth Princess of Britannian empire she has red hair in ping tails like Mika bluepurpless ees .

Jean said," it's the vengeful Lioness!" Cagalli gave a smile in her gundom," ok my knights attck!" they attacked .

Cagalli attacked she fired the 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle at Carine she dodged and laughed," you good vengeful Lioness!".

Cagalli dodged "damn you good Carine" both swriched to close range combat, Cagalli drew XM404 "Grand Slam" Anti-Ship Sword .

It was huge and Carine drew her sword both clashed sparks flew, they keep slashing at eatch other.

Carine then stabed the cock pit Cagalli spit out blood ejected the cock pit landed on the battle fild, Carine stops gets out walks towards Cagalli with Fumi.

She blast at Mika who dodged "good knight I will win", Fumi seed activates she dodges fire Mika knightmare frame head, Mika frame fell to the ground .

Fumi cought her with her gundom set her down she got out pulled a gun out opend Mika cockpit, she tied Mika up.

With Mayura shes fighting Jean Jean swings her beam sword downward at Mayura her gundom white and red, she drew her Type 70 Beam Saber.

While Jean has hers both clashed shockwaves hit the aera , "you will lose and be Empress Cagalli's slave!".

Jean yelled back,"I wont !" both slashed at eatch other Jean's Knightmare arms sliced off same with Mayura both fell.

With Juri and Asagi they both attacked Alessandra she blocked both they attcks"this is nuts!" she said, has she did a spin lazer blast both Juri and Asagi doged.

Then they fired Alessandra dodged thaire attck, both used heat sinking milles sshe tried dodged got hit fell .

Back with Cagalli she was on her stomch with blood driping down her forhead, and arms and legs , Carine smiled activated her geass "mmm what to do you Vengeful Lioness? ".

"make you a slave like you done with the others you captured ? you hot bitch to screw" .Cagalli closed her eyes a gun shot was fired hitting Carine in her right shoulder "ahhh" she yelled in pain.

a very beautiful girl of average height Walks iin sshe has blond hair in her pigtails long to her back, two egg shaped buns that are usually held up with gold coloured braces. In the battle at Slonim, she wore her hair in twin pigtails while wearing a combat suit.

She walks up to Cagalli has she blacks out two days pass Cagalli wakes up with Fumi Juri and Asagi and Mayura were staireing over her bed, "you ok Cagallli?".

They asked "were are we?" Mayura said,"we at wZERO Unit base we going get shower and eat", they leave a tan skin black hair women walks in geass marking on cheeks and forehead brown eyes sshe wearing old cloths .

"hi I am J.J I can give you the power you enemy had its called Geass will you sing contract with me?", Cagalli was shocked.

Her mouth dry she shook her head yes they shook hands the contract was made, J.J then left the room wile Cagalli rested .

A hour past ather women walks in the same one who saved her "my name Leila Malcal I saved you life Empresss of Orb", Cagalli smiles.

With Lelouch hes in his club with Ashley and Shirley and his blind sister who has brown hair to her back in a special weel chair, a women with long brown hair green eyes her name is Suza Kururugi.

The tv said a attck from Orb they all were shocked after Lelouch went to the black knight basse thaire is a young woman who has a slim yet strong build, and fair skin. Her most distinguishing features are her big blue eyes and her red hair, which she had combed down at school but spiked up when fighting or in her own privacy. She has an average height, being slightly taller than C.C. .

"Lelouch you thinking of making a alliance with Orb?" she asked in intresting tone, "yes Kallen I am I found out her weakness she loves hot women so I got a plan".

End of chapter 3 plesse read and review


End file.
